Dalam Diriku, Cinta Itu
by fuchaoife
Summary: Semi canon/Apa kau menyukaiku?/Dengan ungkapan apa Uchiha Sasuke melukiskan kata cinta?/Sakura tertawa mengamati wajah blank Sasuke./"Kau jenius, Sasuke-kun!"/Dalam diriku, cinta itu... /for karikazuka


**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Tak ada keuntungan materil apa pun yang didapat dari dibuatnya fic ini :)

* * *

– **Dalam Diriku, Cinta Itu ...**** –**

© fuchaoife

* * *

_**********—**Sat_**__****u**: _Happy Birthday_ **karikazuka**! (Maaf fic-nya telat dua hari (-_-;) /digampar)

Dengan usia yang kini semakin menginjak dewasa, seiring dengan desimal yang bergulir dari angka lima belas ke enam belas, semoga tahun ini bisa lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya! (Amin!) Semoga segala impianmu terwujud, _dear_! (Amin!)

Ohoho semua yang baca ini berarti ikut mendoakanmu lho! /ngek

* * *

.

.

.

_Batang cokelat pepohonan kokoh menjulang tinggi, bermandikan sulur kelopak bunga yang menebar serbuk mewangi. Rinai hijau pepohonan memayungi, mengukung kembali niat seorang __Haruno Sakura__ untuk pergi._

_Sayup-sayup bisa didengarnya teriakan semangat—disertai makian kala tergelincir jatuh—Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk bisa berdiri vertikal menapak kayu pepohonan, ataupun derap langkah nyaris tanpa suara khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sakura sudah lebih dulu sampai di pucuk dahan tinggi, maniknya menatap kedua rekan satu timnya—lebih tepatnya ke seorang pemuda berambut hitam gelap._

_Angin berembus, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut merah jambu sang gadis._

"_Sakura-_chaaaaaan_! Sudah waktunya istirahat! Ayo turun!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya._

"_Iya!" Sakura tersenyum singkat. Ia bersegera meloncat lincah ke bawah—setelah irisnya sekali lagi menatap guratan huruf yang terpahat di atas helai batang kayu yang ditorehkan dengan kunainya saat mengamati dua insan itu dari kejauhan._

_Ia mengukir sebuah nama._

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

—_Pusat dari dunianya saat itu._

_Dan sebuah kalimat._

**Apa kau menyukaiku?**

—_Sebuah pertanyaan klasik bagi gadis mana pun yang sedang dimabuk asmara._

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan ungkapan apa Uchiha Sasuke melukiskan kata cinta?

Sebagai getar yang tiba-tiba menggebu ketika bersamanya, sorot mata yang selalu mengejar manik cemerlang itu, ataukah rindu yang mengaduh ketika lama tak berjumpa?

Jika yang seperti itulah tanda-tanda cinta, maka Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah terperangkap oleh jalinan emosi menggelikan itu. Ya, menggelikan. Karena baginya, cinta adalah perasaan yang semu, ambigu, dan tak jelas maknanya. Bagi manusia yang perporos pada realita—segala sesuatu didasarkan pada fakta dan bukti nyata—sepertinya, cinta itu ... tak masuk akal.

Ia _tidak_ merasakan cinta.

Dahulu dan sekarang, banyak gadis yang berkata mereka mencintainya. Memujanya. Mengaguminya.

_Kenapa?_

"Aku terpesona saat melihat _sharingan_-mu!" Seorang gadis menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu.

"Karena kamu tampan!" seru seorang gadis.

"Aku tahu kaulah jodohku!" Gadis lain berkata tanpa ragu.

"Karena kamu misterius..." jawab malu-malu gadis lainnya.

Di antara sekian sanjungan yang ditujukan padanya, hanya satu yang sanggup meninggalkan kesan di hatinya.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasanku menyukaimu." Sebuah jawaban yang cukup membuatnya tertegun. "Tapi yang jelas, aku menyukaimu ... karena kamu adalah kamu."

_Karena aku ... adalah aku?_

Saat itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Uchiha Sasuke tak mengerti apa maksud dibalik untaian frasa yang sukses membuat lidahnya kelu.

* * *

Garis waktu terus mendesir membuat untai kenangan berlalu, garis takdir perlahan merangkak menuju ke hulu.

"Buku tentang teori hipotaksis di mana?"

Uchiha Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dari tumpukan buku di atas mejanya, sejenak berpikir. "Di daerah B1 kolom Bahasa."

Begitulah keseharian Sasuke sekarang. Setelah tiga tahun meringkuk di balik pilar besi penjara karena tudingan berlapis atas perbuatannya bersama anggota tim Taka _plus_ saat bergabung dengan Akatsuki, setelah satu tahun didaftarkan dalam kegiatan aktivis kemaslahatan masyarakat, akhirnya semua hukuman itu selesai juga. Dan karena usul bodoh—_gila_, menurut Sasuke—seorang Hokage berambut kuning dan bermanik sejernih tirai angkasa, kini Sasuke bekerja sebagai pustakawan di perpustakaan desa.

Awalnya ia menolak tawaran mantan rekan satu timnya itu. Mana mungkin dia yang cenderung bersifat introver itu bekerja sebagai pustakawan yang pantasnya cakap bersosialisasi?

Tapi, sudahlah.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berhenti mencela takdir yang begitu bengis mengutak-atik nasibnya. Pengalaman mengajarkan bahwa pintu waktu tak bisa ditarik mundur—tak peduli sebanyak apa pun doa yang dipanjatkannya, tak menghiraukan setinggi apa pun angan yang diukirnya dalam palu impiannya.

Kini ia tanggalkan semua cerita yang mengundang pilu, semua demi memulai lembar kisah yang baru.

Detak langkah lincah mengetuk lantai kayu, satu-satunya derap kaki yang mampu Sasuke kenali di antara banyaknya manusia di perpustakaan desa sekarang ini. Ia bisa merasakan, sekalipun dengan mata tertutup, _chakra_ itu. Di antara dinamika aktivitas membolak-balikan lembaran kertas dan gesekan antar buku yang diambil-pindahkan dari rak buku yang tinggi berjejer membentuk rentetan domino, ia merasakannya.

_Dia_.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Sore, Sasuke-_kun_!" Dawai suara lembut menyapa telinganya.

_Tuh, kan_?

"Sore," jawab Sasuke singkat—namun tak ada isyarat mengusir yang melekat. Pelan-pelan dibukanya kelopak mata yang sebelumnya terekat.

Haruno Sakura mendengus pelan. "Dingin seperti biasanya."

Sakura lalu duduk di kursi di depan meja Sasuke—kursi yang disediakan jika para pengunjung perpustakaan ingin berkonsultasi dengan sang pustakawan. Ia membuka sebuah buku berwarna abu-abu dengan sampul berhiaskan rentetan angka. "Nah, sekarang bantu aku mempelajari lagi materi ini—kau ingat, materi saat kita di akademi dulu," cerocosnya tanpa basa basi.

Aktivitas ini sudah berlangsung hampir seminggu lamanya. Awalnya hanya kunjungan singkat sang Haruno karena letak rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tepat di sebelah perpustakaan, namun karena Sakura dipindahkan ke divisi anak-anak, ia mencoba bekerja ganda sebagai dokter dan guru.

_Aku ingin mereka yang sakit juga tetap bisa belajar—_ujarnya dulu pada Shizune, dokter kepala di rumah sakit itu.

Dan entah bagaimana, karena Sakura terlalu ceroboh hingga selalu menjatuhkan buku-buku yang diambilnya dari rak perpustakaan dengan raut wajah tak tentu saat membacanya, akhirnya Sasuke (tanpa disangka) mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya.

"Dikurangi, bukan dibagi." Sasuke menunjuk pada simbol bagi yang Sakura gunakan.

"O-oh..." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat kesalahan seperti ini?

Gadis Musim Semi itu mendesah pilu dalam hening hati. Ia tahu benar alasannya, jika menelisik jauh dalam nurani.

Bagaimana bisa ia _tidak gugup_ saat pemuda itu _menatapnya_ dengan cermin obsidian kembar itu?

Warna kelam malam yang pada akhirnya selalu dan _selalu_ bisa memanggil buncah rasa gemetar yang mengendap dalam katup hati, membawanya menggelayut dalam denyut nadi, membuatnya teringat dirinya dulu yang sarat aksi.

_Dulu?_ Sakura tersenyum sarkastis. Sampai _sekarang_ pun ia masih termasuk tipe orang impulsif yang bergerak beriringan dengan kuasa emosi, sebenarnya.

Padahal setelah ia ditolak dengan ekspresi datar pemuda itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia berikrar untuk tak jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu lagi.

Tapi tekad saja ternyata tak cukup.

(Karena pada akhirnya, manik _emerald_-nya selalu memburu sosok enigma penarik atensi terbesarnya itu.)

"Sebenarnya, menurutmu persamaan itu apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu, fokus matanya pada deretan angka di atas kertas.

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Bibir gadis itu membelah secarik senyuman. "Bukan apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya terpikir, kenapa dua nilai yang dipisahkan oleh tanda sama dengan ini pada akhirnya bernilai sama? Lucu kan, dengan mengeliminasi bilangan, memindahkan dari kanan ke kiri dan sebaliknya, membuang simbol yang tak berguna, pada akhirnya, hanya akan berakhir dengan x sama dengan y."

Manik _onyx_ tetap mengamati dalam kebisuannya ketika iris _emerald_ tertuju pada tas berwarna kuning, jemari lentik menyusuri tas yang tergeming, sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Ini notesku, aku selalu menulis ide-ide yang ingin kuceritakan pada anak-anak itu di sini." Sakura menjawab tanda tanya yang tertulis di wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu lalu menulis di sana dengan ujung tinta yang kini menyala, "Cinta. Dalam matematika, cinta itu persamaan. Kau akan mendapatkan cinta yang sebanding dengan cinta yang sudi kau serahkan padanya."

"Hah?" Tanggapan sang pemuda melesat lebih dulu dari dialog sarat intelek otaknya.

"Ini caraku agar anak-anak tertarik untuk belajar. Dan ... hei! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, sih?" Sakura tertawa mengamati wajah _blank_ Sasuke. Namun tawa itu memudar ketika sang _onyx_ menatapnya dalam. "Maaf, maaf. Tapi serius, kau seharusnya mengamati wajahmu tadi!" Kikikan pelan kembali mengalun merdu.

Sorot mata pemuda itu—entah disadari Sasuke atau tidak—melembut ketika menatap gadis yang tengah tertawa. Matanya terpesona oleh elegansi hijau zamrud milik sang gadis, yang entah sejak kapan selalu dirindunya dalam hari-hari yang mengekang.

Warna mata yang dayanya sempat meredup dua kali karena pemuda itu.

Dua kali.

Sudah dua kali pemuda esoteris itu melukai sang penyandang nama Haruno, Sasuke mengerti itu.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita coba mencari arti kata cinta dalam sejarah!" seru gadis itu dengan semangat. Dengan gerakan lincah ia menunduk, menggapai tasnya, dan mengeluarkan buku sejarah.

* * *

Lima menit berlalu semenjak gadis itu menatap buku yang sudah agak menua terbawa arus waktu.

"Aku menyerah! Aku tak bisa menceritakan pada anak-anak makna cinta dalam sejarah." Gadis itu membalik lembaran kertas hingga sampulnya mengatup. Ia lalu memainkan jemari sembari menatap Sasuke takut-takut. "Sasuke-_kun_... Kau punya idekah? Cinta itu apa dalam sejarah?"

"Perang...?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada ragu.

"Perang? Peperangan? AH! Kalau ada pihak ketiga, kan?" Gadis itu bertepuk tangan, tinta kembali menoreh angan. "Tentu saja. Kau jenius, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

"—dan sombong." Gadis merah jambu memeletkan lidahnya.

Sang Uchiha tak menanggapi. Ia bergeming dalam kesunyiannya, lagi dan lagi mengamati gadis itu dalam diam.

Kenapa ia selalu merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat gadis itu? Gadis itu mampu memenangkan kerelaannya, membantunya menuju puncak realita. Menariknya kembali dari kemelut perang batin yang saat itu diracuni kebencian.

Apakah dia gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang dulu selalu memandangnya (dengan tatapan malu-malu), mengikuti jejak langkahnya, dan menyatakan cinta (dua kali) padanya itu?

Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang mengatakan kata suka sepuluh tahun lalu padanya? Yang kembali meneriakkan kata cinta saat berusaha menahan langkahnya yang hendak meninggalkan Konoha dan berjalan bersisian dengan kegelapan? Yang menangis tersedu-sedu itu? Yang kemudian membantunya pasca perang besar itu selesai? Yang kini berani menatapnya langsung dengan _emerald_ yang mengisyaratkan ketegaran itu?

Masihkah gadis itu menatapnya dengan penuh pengharapan seperti dulu?

Masihkah gadis itu gugup ketika bersamanya?

Masihkah getar rasa itu menari-nari dalam hatinya?

Atau, jika disimpulkan dalam satu pertanyaan, akan menjadi lingkup klausa sederhana:

... _Masihkah gadis itu mencintainya?_

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri, membuyarkan dekonstruksi figur semu gadis itu dalam pikiran sang pemuda. Menghantam mundur rasa yang hendak mendesah pelan dari ujung nadirnya. "Aku mau ambil buku kimia, lokasinya di mana?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke menunjuk sebuah rak di pojok ruangan dengan jari telunjuknya, mengamati langkah gadis itu yang melenggang sederhana.

"U-uh..." Sakura berjinjit, berusaha meraih buku di rak teratas dengan ujung jarinya. Sial, kenapa buku kimia letaknya hanya di pojok atas rak? Bagaimana nasib siswa yang berkunjung ke sini nanti? Berjingkat konyol seperti dirinya sekarang?

"Pendek." Sebuah kata yang membuat emosi gadis itu semakin tereskalasi. Sakura menggertakkan gigi, bersiap berbalik dan mengolah reaksi psikologisnya menjadi bentuk aksi.

—Jika saja pemuda itu tak secara tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya, merapatkan tubuhnya di punggung gadis itu, sementara tangannya menggapai buku yang hendak gadis itu ambil.

"Yang ini?" Napas Sasuke memburu di telinga Sakura, menggoyang lembut ujung merah jambu gadis itu.

"Y-ya," Iris hijau menunduk, rona merah mewarnai wajah.

_De-de-dekat se-ka-liiiiii!—_Batin gadis itu mejerit seiring dengan gelora yang mendesau lembut dalam hati. Sakura menggigit ujung bibirnya. _Sial._

Kenapa setelah sekian lama waktu yang terlewati tak mampu memadamkan nyala rasa sang gadis? Setiap kali ia ingin mengubur bongkahan kasih itu, setiap kali itu pulalah ia disadarkan satu kenyataan tak terbantahkan: Ia _justru_ semakin tertarik pada pemuda itu.

Menyedihkan? Ya.

Mengesalkan? Ya.

Karena perasaan itu tak hilang setelah belasan tahun berlalu? Ya.

Karena Haruno Sakura masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke? _Jackpot__!_

Sasuke mundur selangkah setelah mengambil buku itu, namun efeknya masih terasa bagi gadis di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya sembari mengamati gadis itu yang diam menatap ujung kakinya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya—sembari agak menunduk—dan dikagetkan oleh semu merah di pipi gadis itu ketika iris mereka berdua bersua.

Sakura meraih buku di tangan Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sampul abu-abu.

Dengan-gerak malu-malu.

"A-ah, a-ayo kembali ke meja," ujar gadis itu dengan tergagap, jantungnya masih keras berdengap. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ruangan begitu pengap, kedua kaki pun bergegas melangkah sergap.

Sasuke mau tak mau mengulas secuil senyum di bibirnya yang senantiasa terkatup melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Senyumnya.

Matanya.

Wajahnya.

Langkahnya.

Ah, bagian mana dari Haruno Sakura yang tak menarik atensi Sasuke?

"Lalu, dalam kimia cinta itu apa?" Sasuke mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"...Reaksi." Sakura tak menoleh ke belakang, tak boleh. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu menatap wajahnya lagi?

Dan sejak kapan di dalam perpustakaan ini hanya tinggal mereka berdua? Sakura mau tak mau semakin merasa gugup. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang tertangkap mata hanyalah rak-rak penuh buku yang menjulang tinggi. Matahari tergesa-gesa hendak bersembunyi di balik bukit, kilau _orange_ mencuat di antara biru angkasa, menggubah warna kanvas angkasa menjadi jingga bersemu. Cahayanya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, terbias indah di dalam ruangan tanpa kendala.

"Dalam kimia, cinta itu reaksi." Terdengar suara alunan tinta yang diiringi irama gumaman halus sang gadis. Usai menulis di atas kertas, gadis itu berjalan menuju bingkai segi empat yang melekat bersama dinding, melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman ke Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan di depan perpustakaan. Maniknya mengamati ketika dua sejoli itu kembali berjalan beriringan. Sakura sedikit iri pada Hinata karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menggapai cintanya yang selama ini hanya melekat dalam angan.

_Kapan kiranya cintaku akan bersambut?_

Sakura menatap kaca, mengamati pantulan figur Sasuke. Alis gadis itu sedikit terangkat tatkala mendapati bahwa pemuda itu sedang membuka notesnya. Lalu menutupnya.

Sakura berbalik, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Hanya melihat-lihat," ujarnya sambil memasukkan pulpen ke dalam saku celananya.

_Cinta itu persamaan. Perang. Reaksi._

Tapi pada akhirnya, yang paling menentukan adalah hati.

Sakura meneguk ludah. "Sasuke-_kun_... Menurutmu, cinta itu apa? Ng... Apa ada orang yang kau ... sukai?"

Sang pemuda tak menjawab. Ia menatap dalam manik gadis itu, seolah bisa meraba seluruh sudut hati sang pemilik _emerald _melalui sebuah tatapan.

—Membuat seorang Haruno Sakura kembali merona malu. "A-aah ... lupakan!"

Gadis itu mengambil notes, buku, atau barang apa pun yang mungkin miliknya (karena pijar matanya sudah agak mengabur), memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Terdengar suara pintu mengalun membuka dan menutup.

_Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?_

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum kecil, punggungnya bersandar di dinding di samping jendela, fokus matanya pada pintu yang beberapa saat lalu Sakura lewati.

Dalam kalbunya, kabut itu akhirnya perlahan sirna.

Benaknya pun mencoba memaralelkan susunan kata yang awalnya masih berupa mozaik samar.

_Dalam diriku, cinta itu ..._

* * *

Matahari menggeser kedudukan bulan yang bertakhta, burung-burung beterbangan dengan riang sembari mengalunkan melodi yang sarat cinta. Akhirnya, dimulailah kisah yang baru di atas lembaran cerita.

Pagi yang damai di rumah sakit itu.

_Dalam matematika, cinta itu persamaan._

_Dalam sejarah, cinta itu peperangan._

_Dalam kimia, cinta itu reaksi._

Haruno Sakura kehilangan kata-kata saat sedang setengah jalan membacakan hipotesisnya mengenai perumpamaan cinta ke seorang pasien anak-anak di rumah sakit itu.

"Dokter...?" Panggilan anak itu nampaknya hanya menjadi angin lalu di telinga Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika maniknya menatap deretan huruf rapat-rapat itu. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Tangannya bergetar.

Di deretan terbawah di ujung kertas, tertulis jelas:

_Dalam diriku, cinta itu kamu._

* * *

Sejak dulu, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah pandai berkata-kata. Apa pun yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya hanya akan menjadi untaian kata samar yang terkesan kasar dan tak ramah. Seolah mengeja sinonim kata sombong dan angkuh dalam setiap kata yang dilontarkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Buka pintunya!"

Uchiha Sasuke menarik napas, berlatih mengeja sebuah kalimat untuk gadis baik hati yang selama ini rela menunggunnya. Dibawa oleh hening debur angin yang bergejolak dalam diri, mewakili segenap rasa akan kejernihan nurani.

_(Aku mencintaimu.)_

Pintu dibuka.

Kedua insan saling bertatap mata.

_(Aku mencintaimu.)_

Nah, sekarang apa lagi yang ditunggu?

Katakan saja!

_(Aku mencintaimu.)_

Tuh kan, gadis itu menatap sang pemuda dengan wajah yang bersemu gembira.

* * *

.

.

.

_Uchiha Sasuke menatap pohon yang tadi Sakura singgahi, maniknya menerawang jauh. Lembayun senja menari-nari, menyemangati si bocah Uchiha yang tengah berjalan ke atas pohon melawan gravitasi._

_Ia tertegun ketika irisnya selesai menafsirkan guratan huruf menjadi rangkaian informasi dalam otaknya._

_Angin berdesir lembut membelai rambut hitamnya._

_Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata._

—_Dan yang terbayang dalam benaknya adalah wajah senja dan senyuman seorang gadis._

_Ia pun menulis,_

**Mungkin.**

_Mungkin saja. Yang jelas, si pemuda berambut hitam legam tak membenci si gadis berambut merah jambu._

_Biarkan waktu yang menjawab tanda tanya dua manusia muda itu.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

..

**E**_N_**D**

..

* * *

**********—**D**__****ua**: Dan fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya. Cinta itu blabla saya comot dari gambar tumblr. Unyu sih. Terus seingat saya ada scene tim tujuh latian naik pohon, kan? Saya campur sama masa depan(?) mereka setelah Sasuke balik ke Konoha deh. Dan fic ini dicicil selama beberapa jam dalam dua hari, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, cliche, atau apalah itu. Nggak sempet di-_proofread_ juga. Dan si Sasuke nggak mungkin rela gitu aja jadi pustakawan, _I know_. Pokoknya saya pusing karena banyak peer menjelang UKK titik. /dibuang

**********—**T**__****iga**: Review akan sangat dihargai! Silahkan ceritakan uneg-uneg seberapa gajenya fic ini, nggak papa. Saya sadar kok kekurangan saya banyak di fic ini. Dan untuk **karikazuka**, maaf kado ultahmu berakhir mengenaskan gini. /ditendang

******—**E_mpat_: Uhm...kalau ada waktu tinggalkan review yaa :)

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

2012年5月26日

**fuchaoife  
**


End file.
